Tales of Shamans in love
by MaiKujakufan
Summary: These are just a bunch of one shots I wrote while I was bored and unable to reach a computer. Rated T for possiblity of cursing and other stuff in some stories.
1. Love Just Happened to Me

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Shaman King. Got that?

Summery: JeanneXHao On her wedding day Jeanne reflects on how she fell in love with Hao.

Love just Happened

I never figured out exactly how or why it happened. All I know is that somehow I fell in love. It didn't happen so quickly that I was fighting him one minute and kissing him the next, but it wasn't so slow that I can trace it perfectly.

I think it started the day Yoh forced us into an unwilling truce. I found strange thoughts forming in my head that day. I kept thinking that it was kind of decent of him to listen to his brother after Yoh destroyed his dream once again.

I don't think Yoh ever really minded the fighting. Now that I look back on it, I realize that Anna probably just couldn't take it anymore so she probably told Yoh to make peace between us.

Then while Yoh was making us sign some kind of treaty I found myself noticing nice little things about him that I hadn't ever noticed before. Like how cute he looked when he smiled, or how his ridiculously long hair caught the light in a nice way.

That was also the day I found out that the nuns at my first and only convent choice all thought I was some sort of lunatic. Well I guess that imprisoning myself in a metal chamber and running off to "purify" the world only confirmed their suspicions. Long story short I got rejected.

So I decided to do what any sane human being would do; I put on a happy face and pretended it never happened. My happy face lasted about two weeks before I cracked. I knew that I just had to go cry somewhere or else everyone would find out what had happened.

I chose the garden of the Tao estate where we were all staying at the time. There was this nice bench in a secluded corner right next to a nice little pond. That was where I went to cry.

I had been out there for about half an hour before he found me.

'Great,' I thought, 'just what I need right now my worst enemy to mock me.'

Surprisingly he just smiled and said, "There you are. Everyone's been looking for you. Is something wrong?" He had obviously but what really surprised me was that he seemed to care.

"No," I snapped at him.

"Yes there is, otherwise you wouldn't be out here alone crying," he countered confidently. Damn he had me.

"Fine if you must know the convent rejected me. Now go ahead and laugh at me like I know you want to!"

"Why would I laugh at you?" he asked sincerely.

"Because you hate me," I answered no longer sure it was the truth.

"Maybe that was just me trying to cover up how much I really like you," he said a faint sparkle creeping into his deep brown eyes. I sat there for a minute puzzled trying to decode his meaning.

Then it hit me: this was his weird way of telling me the he loved me.

"Oh my god! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked shocked. For an answer he kissed me.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Of course in reality it was about five seconds. Forty-five minutes later we both went back into the house smiling and holding hands.

Now five years later I, the holy Iron Maiden Jeanne stand at the door of a church in a white dress preparing to become Mrs. Hao Asakura.


	2. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but I will once I figure out how to either a) take over the world without being over thrown by my best friend or b) get fairy godparents or magical powers. So until then I am but a lowly fan fiction writer who wishes she owned Shaman King.

Summery: Horo-HoroXTamao Horo-Horo loves Tamao. So he sends her a note asking her out and nervously awaits a response.

The Note

It used to be that everyone had someone except me. Yoh had Anna, my sister had Ren, Lyserg had Jeanne, and even Hao had Mari. Then there was me Horokeu Usui, single and miserable

Well maybe I wasn't the only one alone. Tamao didn't have anyone either. There were so many times when I looked at her and wished that she was my girlfriend. But she was too in love with Yoh to even realize that I cared.

There were times when I thought she'd never ever accept the fact that Yoh and Anna were getting married. Other times I was so full of hope that it almost killed me.

One day I smiled at her at breakfast and I could've sworn that she smiled right back at me. Or was I just imagining things?

So I decided to write her a note to tell her how I felt because I realized that if I didn't do it soon she'd never know how I really felt.

Dear Tamao,

I know that you like Yoh but I have something I need to say. Tamao I really really like you and I would love it if you would go out with me. Please think about it.

Yours with love,

Horo-Horo.

I surveyed my work. I decided that it would do. I dropped the note off just outside of her room. All I could do was wait and see if she responded.

One hour, two hours, three hours. Three hours later and she still hadn't replied. Then it was time for lunch so I went downstairs.

Then at lunch she came up to me and whispered in my ear, "I got your note. It was very sweet. Of course I'll go out with you. To be honest I thought you'd never ask." Then seeing the look of confusion on my face she added, "I gave up on Yoh a while ago." Then she kissed me on the cheek.

And that is the story of the best day of my life!


	3. BlueHaired Lorie

Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King I would not have to do this stupid disclaimer. If I ever manage to take over the world my first act will to appoint a squirrel named Chippy the supreme overlord of Canada. Then my second act would be to take control of Shaman King.

Summery: RenXOc Ren goes to lunch with Horo-Horo and his cousin and the sparks start to fly.

Blue Haired Lorie

Blue-haired Lorie of the Ainu stepped into the best restaurant in Tokyo and checked her watch. Lorie didn't actually have blue hair. The nickname was a joke. She actually had light brown hair but everyone else in her family (well at least on her father's side) had blue hair. So they teased her by calling her blue-haired Lorie and somehow the nickname had stuck.

12:05, that meant that she was 15 minutes early. Why was she so early anyway, she was only meeting her annoying cousin and one of his friends who was most likely just as annoying as he was. Although she had to admit that annoying as her cousin was she did love him deep down.

"Lorie! You're early!" her cousin Horo-Horo exclaimed as he entered the restaurant five minutes later.

"So are you, cousin," she replied coolly.

"This is Ren by the way," Horo-Horo said gesturing to the guy who had come in with him. Lorie hadn't noticed him until her cousin drew attention to him. "Ren this is my cousin Lorie," Horo-Horo continued as Lorie got a good look at his friend.

Ren was a little short for his age but not too much he was only about a couple inches shorter than Lorie. He had dark purple hair that spiked up in the back and golden eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"Likewise," he muttered.

"Let's go sit down shall we?" Horo-Horo said leading his friend and his cousin to their table.

All through the meal Horo-Horo tried to keep the conversation going while Lorie and Ren seemed intent on doing nothing but staring at each other. After awhile Horo-Horo gave up, and accepted that neither of his companions was in the mood for conversation.

"I'll be right back," Horo-Horo said just after he asked for the check. When left alone Lorie and Ren just continued to stare at each other until Lorie broke the gaze by looking away.

"Well you sure are different from your cousin, I half expected you to be the loud and rude just like him," Ren commented after a while.

"Yeah well I half expected you to be the same way," Lorie said.

"Well I guess we shouldn't judge people by Horo-Horo," Ren joked.

"Yeah," Lorie agreed with a laugh.

Then Ren leaned across the table to kiss Lorie on the lips for a few seconds.

"Wow," was all Lorie could say in response to the kiss.

"It was a bet," Ren said defensively.

"Yeah well this isn't," Lorie said leaning over and kissing Ren. When she broke away Ren smiled and kissed her again.

Unknown to them Horo-Horo was hidden around a bend and had seen the whole thing. After they kissed he grinned and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed number and as soon as he heard someone answer he said, "Hey Jun, it worked!"


	4. Just Say It

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King 'cause if I did there'd be a lot more romance in it and Marco would be dead.

Summery: RenXPirika Pirika is in love with Ren but she chickens out every time she tries to tell him.

Just Say It

"I love you, Ren," Pirika Usui told her mirror. "Why can't I ever say it to his face?" she sighed. She had done this almost every day for the past year or so, ever since she figured out that she didn't hate her brother's best friend at all. On the contrary she was completely head over heels in love with Ren Tao.

At first she thought it was just a shallow crush that would pass quickly. After six months of trying to convince herself that he was an arrogant self-centered bastard the feelings didn't go away so she decided to embrace them.

Then she had tried to tell him how she felt but it didn't work out so well. Every time she even came close to telling him how she felt she ended up choking and saying something else totally random.

She blushed remembering one particularly embarrassing incident. She had thought that this time she would surely be able to pluck up the courage to tell him but instead she ended up telling him that her brother had drunk his milk. He had gone off in a towering rage ready to kill her brother and she had ended up kicking herself for not telling him.

She sighed; she kept telling herself that reliving her past failures wouldn't help her current problem but she couldn't help it.

"Pirika! Breakfast!" Anna's commanding voice echoed up the stairs.

"Coming!" Pirika called back.

When she got to the kitchen her eyes immediately found his face. It was turned away from her talking to her brother.

"Morning Pirika," Horo-Horo said noticing his sister before his friend did. She smiled and nodded her eyes still on Ren. Horo-Horo noticed this but he didn't let on that he did. He would never let Pirika know that he knew how much she liked Ren.

"Good morning, Ren," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning," he said back stiffly. Her heart gave a pang of longing when she heard the way he said it. She wished he could at least show some sign of maybe a little bit of friendship between them.

She ate her food silently while everyone else chatted noisily and she kept looking at him when she thought no one was looking.

After the meal she was feeling brave so she followed him into the hall.

"Ren wait!" she called after him praying that her courage wouldn't fail her again. "I-I just w-wanted t-to tell you t-that I-I-I l-lo-like your shirt," she finished quickly once again hating her cowardice.

'Oh well another day another fruitless attempt to tell him how I feel,' she thought as she sulked up the stairs.

Had she looked back at him she would have seen the sad longing look on his face that expressed his deep feelings for her. Feelings he had been trying to express since the day he met her.

"Oh well tomorrow is another day," he whispered to himself his eyes following her up the stairs.

'But it doesn't have to be,' something inside him said convincingly.

"I love you!" he yelled after her. She froze hardly daring to believe her ears. He noticed her hesitation and it made his heart lurch. Then she turned around smiling brightly before running down the stairs into his arms. She kissed him passionately and it was such a relief for both of them.

"I love you too," she whispered before he kissed her again.

Just then everyone came into the hall to see the two of them making out. "Finally," someone murmured.

Mai: Ok you have no idea how long it took me to get this out. I wrote this in like July but I never got around to editing it and typing it up. So I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
